


Wait for Dawn

by Palaisdulouvre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Minor Violence, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palaisdulouvre/pseuds/Palaisdulouvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to see one more sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie Apocalypse AU, probably humanstuck but it works either way.

There's nowhere left to go. You climbed and climbed, a last ditch attempt to escape, and it's a dead end. There's nowhere left to go. You had hoped you would be able to jump out onto the roof and get away, but every single undead is crowded on the streets beneath you, in the stairwell behind. So you're stuck in the steeple of this town's church, about to be killed in a place supposedly protected by God. Something in you, something not completely overtaken by panic and fear finds this ironic.

But that part doesn't last long, because they're closing in fast, so fast, and there are too many, you can't fight them all and your son is crying and trying not to show it because he just lost the love of his life and his best friend and there's nothing you can do. You feel as useless as when you first adopted him as your own, clueless and scared and wanting desperately to make things okay. Your chainsaw is long broken, out of gas, and the chain snapped anyway. You're terrified and shaking and your thoughts are a broken record of run-ons, you always hated those, and there's nothing you can do but wait for the door to give out.

It's still dark out. You just want to see one more sunrise.

You reach down to your son, curled up in a trembling ball of grief on the floor under the window. "Kankri?"

He lifts his head, and again you are thrown back in time, when he was just child, crying over spilt milk. You try a smile. "May I?" He nods and scoots over, and settles into your side as you sit next to him. You're both terrified.

There's nothing you can say. The only sound is the growling, the screaming, the door pounding at the bottom of the stairwell. So you don't say; you sing.

 

_Sleep, my dear,_

_You're tired and hungry so_

_Sleep, my dear,_

Kankri leans into you, you wrap your arms around him.

_You've been running and running so_

_Sleep, my dear,_

_Sleep, my dear,_

The pounding gets worse, the screams, the grating howls of the undead louder.

_Sleep, my dear,_

_Sleep._

_Rest, my dear,_

_You've had a long night so_

You scrunch your eyes shut. It's still night, right?

_Rest, my dear,_

_The sun will be bright so_

_Rest, my dear,_

_Rest, my dear,_

You think you hear wood cracking.

_Rest, my dear,_

You cling to your son tighter, and he to you.

_Rest._

_Hush, my dear,_

_You're safe and you're warm now so_

_Hush, my dear,_

_Sleep through the dawn so_

You just want to see one more sunrise, just one more, god damn it!

_Hush, my dear,_

_Hush, my dear,_

_Hush, my dear,_

_Hush._

The door breaks, the wordless screams echo up the stairwell.

Your voice trembles.

_I will protect you and I will be here_

They swarm in, reaching, clawing, howling.

_All through the long day so you need not fear_

They overtake you, you and Kankri hold on through the pain.

_No monsters no evils will ever take me._

Your son is ripped from your arms.

You can't carry the melody anymore.

"Kankri! Kankri!" You scream, but hear nothing, just the tearing of your own flesh. He reaches for you, his cry of "mom" dying on his lips, bright eyes glazing over in seconds. Your son is gone.

_I will stand by you so you sleep in peace and_

You look up at the church bell.

_Sleep, my dear,_

It's still night, isn't it?

_Sleep, my dear,_

Just one more sunrise.

_Sleep, my dear,_

A thin beam of sunlight wanders across the bell.

_Sleep._


End file.
